worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Terji Joensen
Terji Joensen is a warrior of the Rune Rogues and a former bounty hunter. He is allied and associated with many organizations across Sanctuary, including the Fighters Guild, Viz-Jaq'taar and the Eternal Companions. Secretly among his allies, Terji is a sworn agent under his benefactor, Alec Kylar, and is often tasked at spying on others. Terji also serves as a respected associate and fence within the Thieves Guild. In his later years, Terji was exiled to Bastion's Keep - on the grounds of murder and thievery - and recruited to defend the keep against the imminent threat of the demonic horde; he participated in several campaigns and missions to root out demonic corruption. Terji's unparalleled skill at slaying demons caught the attention of the Demon Hunters, who recruited him in 1279. In the North, he is known as The Herald of the Wasteland by friend and foe alike. History Terji was born in the fishing village of Terzan. He was captured at a young age and sold into slavery, forced into labor and combat training for future arena fighting. He has no memory of his immediate family. At the age of 10, his masters eventually sold him to wealthy land owner Lord Harris Holopainen and his wife Lady Anette within the region of the Dry Steppes. Together, his new masters further trained him in the art of combat. Sparling, Terji was taught by the Holopainen's to read, write and learn literature for use as a messenger. When he was 16, Terji was summoned by Lord Holopainen to fight as his champion against a rival landowner over who would control 150 acres of neutral territory. Terji won the duel by killing his opponent, a Torajanian warrior, and was granted his freedom by Lord Holopainen. Now a freeman, Terji earned a living as an occasional bounty hunter and body guard. He continued learning reading and writing. Circa 1263, Terji left his home and ventured outside the Dry Steppes with a band of warriors. He embarked on a quest to reclaim a stash of runestones that had been lost within an ancient temple. Terji was the only person of his company to survive the periled quest, and made a large fortune upon selling the runestones. Having learned of the tremendous value of runestones, Terji made it his goal to collect and sell to collect a fortune In 1264, Terji began working alongside with a mercenary group who were contracted by a Viz-Jaq'taar assassin to hunt and kill a hostile mage who possessed runestones. The quest was a success, with Terji demanding a higher price for the runestones than expected; when the Viz-Jaq'taar challenged Terji the latter accepted and lost, but was spared by the assassin and brought on as an apprentice and payed at the original price. For nearly a year Terji worked closely with the Viz-Jaq'taar and learned of the true potential of runestone as well as the nature of shadow magic. Utilizing runestones to his combat prowess, Terji became an accomplished demon slayer during the Emergence of Evil alongside his the Viz-Jaq'taar. The Rune Rogues The Skycutter Conflict To Unseat a Conqueror The Herald of the Wasteland Character and Appearance Terji is easily recognizable due to his iconic cloak, fondness for smoking, broad selection of weaponry, relentless straps and the fact that he rarely talks.